User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 __TOC__ Custom Edition, CMT From several of your articles, I see you may play Custom Edition for the PC? Do you? If so, I am creating several articles based off CMT multiplayer and SpV1 and SpV2 weapons, and wish to know if you would like to join me. Spartan 501 01:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) They are indeed. Right now, they are pushing, in full force, Single Player Version Two, a completely expanded and redone H1 campaign. SpV1 was a blast, I highly recomend it, it was their earlier campaign mod. By the way, heres a link to the topic for SpV2 http://forum.halomaps.org/index.cfm?page=topic&topicID=14135&start=1 I recomend downloading SpV1 if you've got the time/and or space. Its great fun. Link for playing single player maps on CE http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1933 Plus, all levels PoA:http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1921 H: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1920 TaR: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1919 SC: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1918 AotCR: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1917 343GS: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1916 tL: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1915 TB:http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1914 K: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1913 tM: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1912 Anyway, hope you'll play it, its really quite fun. Glad to hear you'll help me. Thanks, boy, I'm getting a knack for long posts Spartan 501 02:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Avs Are you going to update it.Eaite'Oodat 02:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Well thats ok.Eaite'Oodat 14:56, 19 July 2008 (UTC) PTI Firearms I've come up with tech readouts for PTI's firearms. BR55HB-AR -Phade Technology Industry rifle Battle Rifle, class-55, Heavy Barreled, Automatic Rifle, Dated 2553 -PTI Production Number 4409 FAMAS G4C -Phade Technology Industry/France Legion Corps Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Eitenne, Grade-4, "C" variant, Dated 2513 -PTI Production Number 4311 HK-G38 MWS -Phade Technology Industry/Heckler and Koch GmbH rifle Grade-38, Classification: Modular Weapon System, Dated 2551 -PTI Production Number 5906 MA5K Mk. II -Misriah Armaments/Phade Technology Industry rifle Model Automatic-5, "K" variant, Mark II, Dated 2550 -PTI Production Number 3001 SRS108 AMB -Misriah Armaments/Phade Technology Industry Sniper Rifle System, Model 108, Anti-Materiel, "B" variant, Dated 2539 -PTI Production Number 3548 Mor-S2 ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle Morita-Synapse, class-2, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2554 -PTI Production Number 4940 SWM-1 -Phade Technology Industry rifle Weapon, Type: Sonic, Model 1, Dated 2577 -PTI Production Number 8035 XMR-8 ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle eXtreme Magline Rifle, class-8, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2540 -PTI Production Number 6551 XMR-8/B ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle eXtreme Magline Rifle, class-8, "B" variant, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2550 -PTI Production Number 6568 Tell me what you think and if we should add 'em to the weapons. Thx, Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 17:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) question Can i take part in the grave legacy Rp.Eaite'Oodat 01:50, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you.Eaite'Oodat 14:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) you also use halopedia, right? i saw your username as a fetured user. The Grave's Legacy Are the Corporate Factions friendly or hostile to the UNSC? Sweet. You know, i had just linked the Operating System section from the XMR-8 ICWS as the link for INERTIA when your message came up. lolz, thx. Phade technology industry if you made the picture for this compagny are able to create one for the Reyes-McLees Shipyards ? tx CF 17:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) tx i loving it CF 19:07, 21 July 2008 (UTC) article Armageddon Personal Body Armor System please check this article i think it may be godmodded and i was hoping you would be able to help me find out. IT COMES TO FEAST Holy -blam-!!!!! That's EPIC! P Terrova 09:19, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Help could you help me with improving my article Warmaster Corporation.Eaite'Oodat 15:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the advice on improving my article.Eaite'Oodat 21:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War compile thanks for the idea!! i am going to start right now!! RE: FOTM Actually, I am right now at a top secret location, where Net access is limited to the hours of 2-5PM... So, I doubt I can. But I'll see what I can do. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) RP For the Grave legacy RP Can we make up our own planets in the aeres system or use only new hope.Eaite'Oodat 21:18, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Question Hey Subtank r u in the CAF?Yuhi33 22:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I need to talk to you You dont know me but you know spartan-53.Well,you might think that even if he left halo fanon he likes halo but this is not true.He told me that halo is junk and you are a nerd(your name is subtank isnt it?) and that all halofanon users are nerds.He is now on a star wars wiki I think wookiepedia or star wars fanon.I cannot remember.He says that he is pretending that he likes halo and you but this is a lie.I just have to inform you.Please talk to him in Halopedia(I do not know the url but he told me that he is there now maybe he left halopedia).Also,I like halo can you write under my message the url of Halopedia,I typed www.Halopedia.com-.net but I didnt find it. P.S:When I find where is he I will inform you to talk to him,ok? A friend of yours who likes halofanon.Keep writing! I saw somewhere one of your drawings on deviant art(They are very cool,I saw them a couple of days ago)being changed.For example I saw on a forum the drawing with the orbital shock trooper having bush or darth vader's face and and holding a lightsaber. down of the image it says:Look what my friend subtank did".It was HILARIOUS! .He also took this draw with your face and changed it.He added long teeth and other things like that.spartan-53 did that you should speak to him. Please tell mt the url of Halopedia.Is he still there? Heh. I wondered when you were gonna bring that it. Care to assist me? What i've established about my version so far is that it was hijacked by Colton Jackson and several UNSC and PTI soldiers after the ship brought aboard a sample of V-1991 and Jackson intends on taking it to the PTI Terra Facility. SPARTAN-141 is send to determine wehat threat the ship poses to Earth when Jackson jumps to Slipspace. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 07:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Rather, i INTEND on establishing that it was hijacked by Colton Jackson and several UNSC and PTI soldiers after the ship brought aboard a sample of V-1991 and Jackson intends on taking it to the PTI Terra Facility. The SPARTAN-141 part is already established. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 07:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) WTF Whats going on there?I dont know this guy but he(or she)knows me vwry well.I am indeed on star wars fanon,I write some good stories there but I never did these thinks.I think is a prank,you are not a nerd you are one of my best friends and a veteran on halofanon.If you dont believe me go tthere to see my sw fanon account:http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartan-53. Please do not see the first one because its under construction. I am glad who I returnedspartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 08:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Please can you tell me the scenario of necros war I only remember the basics because I was inactive there. Did you vivit sw fanon?I recomment to read the shield operation.If you want to read it go there: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_operation .It is not something important but I think its good.spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 09:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Your previous signature was betterspartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Have you ever played the submachine series,I usually don't play adventure games but the submachine series are great and free!spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 14:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I recommend you to play the submachine series.It is great.What is that SI?RPG?Is it free?It seems good.Why did you choose the name subtank for your name?(curiosity)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 14:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) One final question:Is SI free?If yes then tell the name of your alliance and expect to meet me there soon:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Problems! I am trying to register to SI but when I click the button to register it shows me a page like the previous with my nickname(Darth Odysseas)highlited and everything on German!Why?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:16, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I sent you 2 messages on Space Invasion can you reply plz?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 10:03, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Big fAVOR Could i use your C.H.A.S in my part of the story.Eaite'Oodat 03:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I am writing my part of the Rp, but i meant like later parts i write not now, i am currantly writing the intro for my characters.Eaite'Oodat 03:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) "Oooo. If it were for the Character, go ahead. :D" Whats this mean Sorry but i lack intelligence.Eaite'Oodat 03:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I was hoping my characters could get their buts handed to them by the Chas later on in the story. :) Eaite'Oodat 03:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) But they wouldn't die just get Horribly beaten.Eaite'Oodat 03:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) They do attack hostile intruders right.Eaite'Oodat 03:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Leader who.Eaite'Oodat 04:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) help! I cannot post messages on Halopedia.Do you know why?Am I banned? Could you please guve tips on making weapon articles. Eaite'Oodat 14:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) The "Crucible Firearms Series" Yo Subtank, i have a major new idea for PTI. Wanna hear it? Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 19:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) What to use i am making a new armor but i don't know what to choose this http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:WAR_MECH.jpg or this http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Type_3_war_mech.jpg Youtube I uploaded a video with a very hidden and very interesting,amazing, feature that Windows Vista contains.I have vista so trust me you have to see this. Go there http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exnRRYOvWTA and tell me if you like it,I am sure you will:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:31, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I want to enter to your allince i cannot achieve anything alone.Did you like the Youtube vid?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 19:34, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I propose a brand new series of firearms from PTI, developed after the 2571 outbreak, that chancges the way people think about "Modular Weapon Systems". It's called the Crucible Firearms Series, and it's a big step forward for PTI, after the bad publicity they get after the New Hope outbreak. I'd like you to help me draw up specifics, names, essencialy co-authour it with me. What'da ya say? PTI could use a big project like this. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 16:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, now that that's settled, we should get started. First thing i thought when i thought up this project was "Pictures". Luckily, Google Images rescued me, and i found a site with a treasure chest of useable fictional firearm pics. I copied them and uploaded them to Photobucket, here. Take a look at 'em and we can start throwing specs around. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 16:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I need help with the background on the Series. This is what i have so far; Shortly after the New Hope Incident, Phade technology Industry began reviewing all the logs and records takedn, in an attempt to learn what went wrong with the weapons used. Many reports claimed that the main weapons used, the MA5C. BR55/A2, M90B and M19 SSM, were rather inadiquite to fight the infected, or the competing companie's SF units. PTI then began designing a weapon system that was so modular, all that was needed to make a weapon was the receiver, a barrel, a grip and a sight system. PTI then began designing the ultimate modular weapon reciver and the various parts needed. They thought up and designed over 150 different components, and 2 receivers and 3 fire control assemblies to mount on. Tell me any ideas you have. Also, i need your help naming and designing the receivers and other components. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 20:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Prophetness Sure, you can 'adopt' him, though his involvement in Kanna is minimal, he's mostly there to send abusive messages to Lakvanus for failing, in a 80s childrens TV villian style. :Well it doesn't massively matter, he's going to die soonish... :D. But he's crazy, hates humans, loves his Brutes and praises the almighty Oracle that guides the Remnants. improvments Look at the newer and slightly better Warmaster Corporation article i have you to thank for your help.Eaite'Oodat 05:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Help! At Xenopedia, I would like a gorgeous userpage like yours, only.....coding....so..much coding... Gunnery Matoro3311 17:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Image Can you send me am image for a fanon that I make?It is called spartan-53 and I cannot find an image.I want to show a spartan scout in any color.Do you have any suggestion for the article I am trying to make a featured one. P.S:please reply to me none of my friends does and I have the feeling that they cannot see my messages,I you can see this reply to me:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 18:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) URGENT I am going to be out of town (New Mexico this time) and unable to post on this site for about five days starting tomorrow. I was wondering what I should do about my characters in the RP. I dont want to remove them from the RP. I see two potential options here. #Make posts on the RP in between peoples posts to fill in the gap when I get back. #Maybe you could just use my characters in your posts for the duration of the period that I will be away (Use thair articles for info, and make sure I get ALL of them back ALIVE). Let me know which option you prefer, try to respond within the next 12 hours. I will send you a message when I get back. Above, Between and Below... So, it seems that the RP's settings are solidifing to be based around the UNSC Trafalgar, orbit of New Hope, and around/inside the New Hope facility. 117649AnnihilativeRepentance brought up a possible triple-pronged conflict for the Trafalagr. He says that he intends for ASL to attempt to "deal with" the Trafalgar, at the same time SPARTAN-141 is atempting to deal with the mutineers. I was thinking, maybe PTI could get in on it? SPARTAN-141, on ONI's orders, is to retake the ship and assess any viral contaminations''(read: V-1991). Acumen Science Labratories decides to...do whatever AR says they do, and PTI could come in and attempt to protect their assets(read: V-1991/PTI scientists/mutineers)'' while Trafalgar makes it's way to the Terra Facility on earth, to allow PTI to study whatever mutations occured during transit. It all becomes a matter of ASL, PTI and 141 fighting for control of the ship, each to their own ends. Like? I'll send a copy of this to AR, see if he's interested. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 22:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Mmm. Tense. Um, hey, I've been reading your entries on Kanna, and while I thoroughly enjoy them, one thing really bothers me. It's the problems with tense. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be super-critical here. But, you seem to be switching in and out of present and past tenses in the same post... I can help you correct them, if you'd like. I apologize, but my English teacher had drilled these things into my head so hard that even when I'm 80 I'll remember them. Otherwise, good job! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you. It was (twitch) bothering (twitch) me. I'm totally ADD/OCD. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Figgered as much. In fact, I was wondering if your brother was back on your account. Coffee is not for those sensitive to caffeine. I hope you did NOT have espresso. Triple shots (my standard) are not good for most people... SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) my story sub i have part of my story its only a bit cus my friend soph gets to choose her responses so tell me what you think and all of you.... HERE IT IS AN EXTRACT FROM MY STORY!!!!!!! its only a bit but i hope you like it. *move out NOW! GO! GO! GO!.......This is Lieutenant Drake, Terra do you read me???? the flood are spreading threw the city...any one come in Over* *This is Terra come in...is that you Soph??? Over* *Terra, thank the forerunner i didnt think any one was still alive Over* *Same. You ok i have Pyro and Aero with me Over* *roger im located just outside of the high city near the ship yards Over* *hold there we are on our way Over* *...* *...* *Terra pullback flood AA fire you wont make it in Over* *you forget what kinda a pilot Pyro is...dont worry we will make it Over* *LOOK OUT!!!* *mayday mayday oh crap we are so going in* *Terra TERRA come in....some one?......Over* *im here our ship is trashed thou...Aero whats our location?....Soph we are at the containment facility dont worry were coming to you Over and Out* ^_^ P Terrova 03:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Do you wana have 1 of your Spartans or elites In it? You choose the dialog of the fanon you made(IE: im terrova my friends are matt elan and sopha) we send email with story and then you forward it to each other. Oh and can I use MANTEL cus I was gena use it in the Precursor/Shade war that I'm gena make but if I can use it in this 1 itl save time. P Terrova 08:57, 29 July 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy I think it has stalled, as no one has posted in forever, and i already have my next two sections already written. In other words, i'm bored. I'm gonna start the Crucible Firearms Series page and you fill in whatever you want. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 05:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) If no one posts again in 24 hours, we might as well lock it till Necros dies down. We'll use that time to refine the plot, which i really like the direction it's going, btw. It's gonna take forever to gte all the pics needed uploaded...XD Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 06:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Here be the preliminary page for CFS ([1]). I'll add some more stuff later this morning and the first images should go up Wendsday. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 07:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I'm back Hi Sub, This is just to let ou know I'm back from my vacation, so I'll need my characters back. BTW, I noticed that K4 was sasaying something about locking The Grave's Legacy until the Necros project dies down, so, are you doing that? Thanks for looking after my characters. Are you there...? Why isn't you talking to meh? Is it because of AvP Wiki? Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 20:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Raaaaawr I needs to talk to you about some stuff related to Halo Fanon and the RP, whens the next time you can get onto instant messeneger or IRC? I'm gonna be off for most of the afternoon because i'll be going to see the Dark Knight, though I'll be on for the next 30 mins or so. Thanks for the support. You don't really need luck though, your vurtually an admin already! Thanks, Whut? Seriously now, got a email I can message you on or something, cos this is quite serious... Yeah, but it seems to have backfired a little, as MasterGreen999 (he didn't know about the elections until I campaigned) came, saw me and you were winning, and voted for Parkster instead. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Vote well you got my vote subtank.Eaite'Oodat 03:33, 9 August 2008 (UTC) That sucks. Hope you get your laptop back, or at least get a new one. Whenever your ready, i'd like to collaberate with you about the MRa/MRb/MRc and the Accesories for the Systems. Battle of Kanna Hi Subby! I've been reading through the Battle of Kanna RP posts lately and i've come across your characters where they go and search for the artefacts on Kanna. However i got confused why the brutes fought something in the alley and then their AI helped the thing that killed the Brutes. I may have got that wrong but at the end of reading it i was like, "wtf?"! It's really well written but i'm just a bit lost so could you fill me in please. Also nice one on the bow chicka bow wow part! I nearly died of laughter! Cya, Problems on Halopedia I am trying to send a message on Halopedia while I am logged in but it says that I am not!In the top of the pages EVERY TIME has these 2 boxes,the profile and the log out.I try to log in but it says that I am already logged!!!What the H3ll is going on?Please, help me! PS:I rated you at the admin elections.I think you will be a great admin:) Friendly, Spartan-53 07:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Finally I am banned with the reason of posting rude comments....but I never did!Commander Tony says this.I didnt find any rude comment.Also I cannot contact the admins.I explain you why on my last message.Spartan-53 07:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC)